Two Worlds Collide:Wild Kratts X Phineas and Ferb
by Ryan Choi
Summary: When the Wild Kratts host a contest, which the winners and guests can go on a week-long creature adventure with them, Phineas and Ferb win the contest and they get to go on a creature adventure with the Wild Kratts. But the villains aren't happy about it, and their vacation turns into a mission.
1. Creature Festival Contest

**_Creature Festival Contest_**

* * *

><p><strong>Midair: Tortuga HQ<strong>

The Wild Kratts are talking about creatures.

"You know Chris, creatures make everyone's life special." Martin said.

"Yeah, except for Zach, Donita, and Gourmand, they use animals for their own selfish purposes." Chris replied.

"Yeah, sometimes you wish everyone liked animals." Martin replied.

"Hold on, maybe we can encourage people to like animals more." Chris suggested.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Martin asked.

"I think I'm thinkin' what you're thinkin'." Chris said.

Both Kratt bros spoke at the same time. "A Creature Festive Day!" Martin said, but Chris said. "An educational creature-themed game!"

"You're not thinkin' what I'm thinkin'." Martin said.

"Uh, actually I don't know what you mean, but I already know I like your idea better." Chris said.

"We can get kids to come up with an idea for a special festival day that features a certain animal as a mascot." Martin explained.

"Yup, I knew I would like your idea better." Chris replied.

"So come on, let's spread the word." Aviva said.

"But how are we gonna let people know about that?" Koki asked.

"To our Wild Kratts website." both Kratts bros said.

They went to their website, and began added an update about the Creature Festive Day.

"Have an animal that you really like? Now you can show off your creature spirit by coming up with an idea for a special festival day featuring your special creature. It's a great way to show you really like that animal. And as a bonus, If your idea hits #1, we'll invite you on a special trip with the Wild Kratts. So get your creature spirit on and come up with an idea for a Creature Festive Day, you can submit your idea through drawing, or you can send photos or videos of your carnival in your backyard. You can also add a little creativity by giving your animal a different color." they typed the description of the Creature Festive Day, then they made a timer to count down to the due date.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"Simple, we wait, until we can decide a winner." Chris replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wild Kratts decide to spread the creature spirit by making a contest to see who can come up with the best idea for a Creature Festival, and whoever wins can come along with the Wild Kratts on a creature adventure. Who will be the winner? To be continued...<strong>_


	2. Platypus Day

**_Platypus Day_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Phineas and Ferb's house<strong>

Phineas and Ferb are checking out the Wild Kratts website, when the Creature Festival contest catches their attention.

"Whoa, a contest to see who can come up with the best idea for a Festival featuring a certain animal, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today, and I'll tell you after the wipe." Phineas said.

The screen wipes to the backyard, where the brothers are joined by Isabella, the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving.

"We're gonna make our own animal festival, featuring platypus, and show it to the Wild Kratts to show our creature spirit, we'll call it Platypus Day, come on, let's head to the park and get started." Phineas said.

The kids head to the park and get started working on Platypus Day.

**Danville: Danville Park**

The materials needed for Platypus Day arrive, and Phineas starts giving everyone their roles.

"Okay so here's everyone's role to prepare for Platypus Day: First, Isabella, you and the Fireside Girls spread the word, while we work on the foundation, then, when the you're done, then come back and help us with the rest of the work." Phineas said.

After Isabella the Fireside Girls finish spreading the word, they return to the park and help everyone finish Platypus Day.

Platypus Day is filled with platypus-shaped balloons, and many other platypus decorations.

"Now we need to take photos of the creators, and send them with photos or videos of your creations, and your address." Phineas says as everyone takes a group photo. "Come on, let's get our platypus spirit on."

Everyone runs into Platypus Day to have fun.

There are many platypus-themed games and rides, such as the Platy-Coaster, the Platypus Wheel, Climb the Platypus, and Pin the Tail on the Platypus.

Few hours later, the kids take a short break upload Platypus Day on the website.

Candace walk by the park, and notice Platypus Day, knowing Phineas and Ferb's involvement, she attempts a bust, and she calls Linda. "Mom, Phineas and Ferb, and their friends set up a Perry-themed amusement park at the park, you've gotta come here and bust them."

"Okay, Candace, I'm just around there, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Linda said.

Then, a beam comes out of nowhere and Platypus Day is gone, leaving the park how it was before Platypus Day.

"Never mind, mom, just go home or whatever." Candace said.

The kids come by and notice the disappearance of Platypus Day.

"Whoa, hard to believe how just leaving for few minutes can make an hour's work disappear so quickly." Phineas said.

"And that's how I feel." Candace said.

As Candace leave, Ferb asks, "Well, do you think the Wild Kratts will like Platypus Day?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and Ferb, and their friends enter the Creature Festival Contest, and they create Platypus Day to show off their creature spirit. Will Platypus Day hit #1? To be continued...<em>**


	3. Winners of the Contest

**_Winners and Prizes_**

* * *

><p><strong>Midair: Tortuga HQ<strong>

When the deadline of Creature Festival comes, the Wild Kratts check out all the ideas many people posted.

There are many creature-themed carnival ideas, such as Aardvark Town, Polar Bear Arctic, and but the team is are really impressed with Platypus Day.

"Whoa, they didn't just come up with an idea for a carnival, they actually built, and in just one day." Martin says in an impressed tone.

"And, I think we have a winner, the creators of Platypus Day." Chris said.

"So, who created Platypus Day?" Jimmy asked.

"A group of 12 kids, but the main creators are two boys named Phineas and Ferb." Koki said.

"Well, let's head to their address so they can go on their prize, and maybe we'll let the other kids tag along." Aviva said, "Jimmy, set a course for Danville."

"You got it." Jimmy says as he enter the Tortuga's pilot room, and steer the Tortuga to Danville.

Danville: Phineas and Ferb's house

Phineas and Ferb get on the Wild Kratts website, and find out that they won.

Linda comes around and asks, "So Phineas, anything interesting going on with you and Ferb?"

"Yeah, remember when we entered the Wild Kratts' Creature Carnival contest?" Phineas said.

"Yes, and let me guess, you boys won?" Linda replied.

"Yup, and as a prize, we get to go on an adventure with the Wild Kratts." Phineas said.

"Oh, how exciting, well, have fun on your adventure." Linda said.

Later in the backyard, the boys are joined by their friends, who all have bags with them for the adventure, as they wait for the Wild Kratts to arrive.

"Do you wonder where we are going?" Isabella asked.

Then Iris and Ryan come into the backyard, and Iris asks, "Hey guys, what's with the bags?"

"We are going on a creature adventure with the Wild Kratts, and the website said to pack some clothes and anything else you want to bring." Baljeet replied.

"Oh, the Wild Kratts, cool, I know plenty about Wild Kratts, Chris and Martin explore and hang out with animals, the team's inventor, Aviva makes Creature Powers with the information the Kratt brothers gather on the animals. Koki keeps check in the main database, and Jimmy Z is the main pilot of their flying ship, the Tortuga." Ryan said.

Meanwhile, in the front yard, the Tortuga lands and the Wild Kratts come out to ring the doorbell.

Linda gets the door and sees Chris and Martin there, so she calls Phineas and Ferb, and their friends to the front.

"Congratulations, Platypus Day hit the top! So ya ready to go on a creature adventure with us?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, we are so ready for the adventure." Phineas said, and Linda goes back into the house, while everyone boards the Tortuga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Platypus Day hits #1 on the Wild Kratts' Creature Carnival, so the Wild Kratts arrive to pick up, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends, along with Ryan and Iris as guests, and they're off in search of a creature adventure. To be continued...<strong>_


	4. Villains Unite

**_Villains Unite_**

* * *

><p><strong>City: Zach's House<strong>

Zach Varmitech was reading a newspaper, when a certain article caught his attention.

It was about the Wild Kratts Creature Carnival Contest.

"What, those Wild Rats made a contest for people to make up an animal-themed carnival?" Zach said, then he took a closer look at the article. "Let's see... The winning carnival of the Wild Kratts Creature Carnival contest is Platypus Day."

Zach saw the platypus in his point as a weird-looking, blue, duck-billed thing with webbed feet and a flat beaver-like tail.

"A platypus? I see, so that's this platypus thing."

As Zach stared at a platypus, he remembered Gourmand's platypus egg dish, and it all came back to him.

And as he thought back, he frowned, since he never did get to try that dish.

He snorted and said. "What a stupid looking animal, why would anyone make that the mascot of a carnival?" as he continued reading.

"Platypus Day was created by a group of kids, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and their friends." Zach read.

"And as a prize for showing their creature spirit, the Wild Kratts will invite the winners on a special creature adventure with them!?" Zach read the last part angrily, as he started to squeeze the newspaper in frustration.

In his point, it was bad enough that the world was full of animals, with their only good purpose to him as robots, but the Wild Kratts always got in his way.

Then, he uncrumpled the newspaper and continued reading, "Let's see, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are two brothers who live in Danville, their friends assist them in adventures that they plan every day."

"Hmm, Zachbot, call Donita and Gourmand, and step on it." Zach ordered.

The Zachbot tried to step on the ground, like it was trying to walk, due to its hovering mechanism that makes all Zachbots hover.

"That's not what I meant, I meant hurry up!" Zach shouted.

Soon, Zach is talking to Donita and Gourmand on his computer.

"Hello, Donita, hello Gourmand, I'm glad you joined my conference call, and as you know, the Wild Kratts have been a thorn in our side for years now." Zach said, Donita and Gourmand nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, but now, the Wild Kratts made a contest on their website to come up with a carnival with an animal as a mascot, and the most insulting part to us, is that they're inviting the winners on a creature adventure for them, those Wild Rats are encouraging kids to be more like them, their talents would be wasted caring for animals, instead of using it for useful things like, making animal robots, making animals into living clothes, or using rare endangered animals to make the best-tasting foods." Zach said. "I say we ruin their adventure."

"Oh, yes, if no one respects us, then the Wild Kratts shouldn't get respect either." Donita said.

"Exactly, we have to ruin their plans, but how?" Gourmand said.

Then a doorbell rings, and Zach get the door, and a man wearing a hockey mask and a yeti costume under his clothes is standing there.

"I believe I can help you." the man said.

"Who are you?" Zach asked.

"The name's Yeti Hamilton." the man replied.

"What can you provide us?" Zach asked.

"The Wild Kratts won't see me as a threat, so I can safely infiltrate their HQ, and set up the events that could defeat the Wild Kratts once and for all."

"Okay, we were just gonna ruin their fun, but if it will stop them from interfering with our plans once and for all, then I'm in." Zach said. "I'll finally be able to create my animal robots without interference."

"And finally Donita's living jewels will be a success." Donita said.

"And finally will, I, Gourmand be able to serve the rare taste in endangered animals to the world." Gourmand said.

"So, how do you plan to do this genius plan of yours?" Zach asked.

"Just wait and see, just wait." Hamilton replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The villains find out avout Wild Kratts' Creature Carnival contest and aren't happy about it. They plan on ruining their fun, until a new villain named Yeti Hamilton, offers partnership, and a plan to defeat the Wild Kratts once and for all. To be continued...<em>**


	5. OWCA Operations

**_O.W.C.A. Operations_**

* * *

><p><strong>Midair: Tortuga HQ<strong>

The Wild Kratts team, the kids, Iris, and Ryan are flying inside the Tortuga.

"So Martin, where are we going?" Holly asked.

"Doesn't matter, we usually just let chance decide for us." Martin replied.

"Hmm, how about we just show you around the Tortuga for now?" Chris suggested as Chris and Martin showed them to a different room in the Tortuga.

Just as Chris and Martin are about to follow the kids, an alarm on Iris and Ryan's wrist communicators go off.

"Hey Chris, Martin, I think there's something you should see." Iris said.

"Okay, shoot." Chris said.

"Uh, just stay there for now, we'll catch up." Martin said.

Iris plugged her wrist communicator into Tortuga's main computer screen and received the call.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Iris, Ryan, are you with the Wild Kratts?" Monogram asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Ryan replied.

"Uh, who's that? Someone you know?" Koki asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Major Francis Monogram, I am part of an agency called O.W.C.A., where animals are trained to become secret agents that fight against evil. I heard you do a sort of a similar thing, so I asked Ryan and Iris to get in contact with you somehow." Monogram said.

"Okay, but what do you need us for?" Martin asked.

"Well, I'm sure you know the villains, Zachary Varmitech, Donita Donata, and Gaston Gourmand, right?" Monogram asked.

"Yeah, they are our enemies." Aviva said.

"Well, we received intel, that a man named Yeti Hamilton has been in contact with them, and it is quite likely that something will happen, so we just wanted to let you know, I'll call back if we find anything, so be on the lookout." Monogram said as the transmission ends.

"So there's this Yeti Hamilton guy that might be in cahoots with Zach, Donita, and Gourmand, I wonder what this guy is up to." Jimmy said.

"Hey Chris, Martin, are you coming?" Gretchen asked from the other room.

"Hold on, there's some cool inventions we wanna show ya." Chris says as he leads them to a different room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Major Monogram calls the Tortuga crew with some information about their enemies' alliance with Yeti Hamilton. What is Hamilton planning? To be continued...<strong>_


	6. Powers and Distress Call

**_Powers and Distress Call_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tortuga: The main room<strong>

The Kratt bros show the kids all of their adventure gadgets and inventions.

"The most important gadgets for our adventure, are the Creature Power Suits." Chris said.

"We insert a Creature Power Disc, and then, we touch a DNA sample of the animal on the disc, and then, Activate Creature Powers!" Martin said.

Chris inserts a gazelle disk and Martin brings our a gazelle skull, Chris touch the gazelle skull, and press the activation button. "Activate, Creature Powers."

Chris activates gazelle powers and shows it to the kids.

"Wow, cool, but the four of us can pretty do a similar thing." Milly said. "Wanna see?"

"Okay, what do you do?" Koki asked.

Holly, Milly, Baljeet, and Buford turn into their animal forms, Baljeet turns into his half-cheetah form, Holly turns into her half-wolf form, Buford becomes his half-bison form, and Milly becomes her half-falcon form.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Chris said.

"Cool, can you turn into all animals?" Martin said.

"Us four can only become the animal that we each became, I can only become a cheetah, and a cheetah and human hybrid form." Baljeet said.

"I can only become bison and bison and human hybrid form." Buford said.

"I become a wolf and a wolf with human hybrid form." Holly said.

"I go with falcon and a falcon and human hybrid form, which as you can see, I have both wings and arms." Milly said.

"Well, that's science unlike anything I've ever seen before." Aviva said.

"Well, if the rest of you can't turn into animals, what can you do?" Jimmy asked.

"I can shoot out ropes." Phineas said.

"I am capable of manipulating silver, and even become silver." Ferb said.

"I'm a psychic person who can use psychic energy to attack." Isabella said.

"I can generate unlimited amount of snow, and turn into snow." Katie said.

"I have a rubbery body that can stretch and bounce." Adyson said.

"I can create light, and become light." Gretchen said.

"I can manipulate the forces of weather into attacks." Ginger said.

"I don't actually have any supernatural powers." Irving said.

"Well, those powers are pretty cool, too, I wish I could see them all." Chris said.

"Hold on Kratt bros, I just got a distress call from Africa, it says that the animals in Aardvark Town, are all missing." Koki said.

"What!?" the Kratt bros yelled in surprise.

"What do you mean by Aardvark Town?" Katie asked.

"Well, aardvarks dig holes in the ground for burrows, and when the aardvark leaves, another creature moves in, so, Aardvark Town is what we call a group of those holes." Martin replied.

"And now, Aardvark Town is deserted, something must've happened, or someone, you think Zach, Donita, or Gourmand has something to do with it?" Chris suggested.

"Who are they?" Ginger asked.

"Zach Varmitech is an inventor like me, but he kidnaps animals to use them as robots, he's also an invention thief, he tried to steal our inventions before." Aviva said.

"Donita Donata is a fashion designer that claims she use living jewels, but those living jewels, are really living animals that's been put into suspended animation." Koki said.

"Gaston Gourmand is an endangered-species chef, he mostly make foods out of endangered animals." Chris said.

"That's horrible, animals are living beings too." Adyson said.

"Hold on to your seats, passengers, 'cause we're going to Africa." Jimmy says as he enters the Tortuga's pilot room in order to fly the Tortuga to Africa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The kids tell the Wild Kratts about their powers, as the Wild Kratts finish showing them their gadgets, and tell them about the villains. Now, they're on a mission to save Aardvark Town. Can they save Aardvark Town and find out who's behind it? To be continued...<em>**


	7. Save Aardvark Town! (Part 1)

**_Save Aardvark Town! (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Africa: Botswana<strong>

The Tortuga lands in Botswana, and everyone comes out.

"Okay guys, this is the map of Aardvark Town, kids, Ryan, Iris, here's some Creature Pods with the map of Aardvark Town." Aviva said.

Phineas takes a red one, Ferb takes green, Isabella takes pink, Katie takes white, Baljeet takes blue, Adyson takes cyan, Milly takes orange, Irving takes indigo, Holly takes yellow, Ginger takes purple, Gretchen takes lime green, Buford takes black, Ryan takes another blue, and Iris takes another purple.

"I'll stay here to guard the Tortuga." Koki said, as everyone leaves to investigate Aardvark Town, Koki sets Tortuga into lockdown.

**Aardvark Town: Warthog hole**

Phineas, Irving, Baljeet, check the warthog hole, but the warthog is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the warthog?" Phineas asked.

**Aardvark Town: South African shelduck hole**

Adyson, Jimmy, and Martin are at the shelduck hole, but this one is empty as well.

The shelduck's gone." Adyson said.

**Aardvark Town: Python hole**

Ginger, Holly, and Aviva examine the python hole, but there's no python.

"The python's missing." Ginger said.

**Aardvark Town: Porcupine hole**

Milly, Ferb, and Ryan inspect the porcupine hole, but it proves the porcupine is missing.

"The porcupine hole seems to lack the necessary porcupine." Ferb said.

**Aardvark Town: Spotted hyena hole**

Isabella, Katie, and Iris are looking for the spotted hyena, but they can't find it.

"The hyena's not here." Katie said.

**Aardvark Town: Aardvark hole**

Buford, Gretchen, and Chris investigate the aardvark hole, and they get the same result, empty.

"There's no aardvark in this hole." Buford said.

Everyone regroups as Koki sends a message. "Guys, I found out what happened to the missing animals, Zach has them, and he's forcing the aardvarks to dig, I'm sending you his location."

Chris, Martin, and the kids head to Zach's location, while Aviva, Jimmy, Ryan, and Iris head back to the Tortuga.

**Botswana: Zach's location**

Zach have the warthog, shelduck, python, porcupine, and spotted hyena chained up, while he's forcing the aardvarks to dig him a pool.

"Not so fast, Zach." Martin said.

"Let these creatures go." Chris said.

"No, these little piggy thingies are going to dig me a pool, and you're not going to stop me." Zach said.

"Uh, why would you make a pool here, if you don't even live here." Gretchen asked.

"That's not important, but let me introduce you to the deep end." Zach said, and he pressed a button, and the aardvarks dig, sending the dirt at the heroes, making them fall into a hole.

"How do you like the deep end, now why don't I start over from there." Zach said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zach is revealed to have kidnapped all the animals from Aardvark Town, and now he's forcing the aardvarks to dig him a pool. Can the heroes get out in time to stop Zach's plans and return the animals back home? To be continued...<em>**


	8. Save Aardvark Town! (Part 2)

**_Save Aardvark Town! (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Botswana: Zach's location<strong>

Back in the hole, Milly turns into half-falcon and fly out of the hole, followed by Adyson who stretch her arm and climb out.

"Get Slurpy, he's the baby aardvark." Martin calls out from the hole.

Zach is busy watching Slurpy's mom work, that he doesn't notice Milly and Adyson grabbing Slurpy and bring him down the hole.

"Activate, Aardvark Powers!" the Kratt bros activate their Creature Power Suits, "Saving the planet with creature powers!"

The Kratts bros dig a way out for everyone else come up, and Milly bring Slurpy back up.

"Zach, let these animals go, they should be living free and in Aardvark Town." Chris said.

"No. But, Zachbots, get them." Zach ordered.

The Zachbots all charge for the heroes, but they scatter, followed by the Zachbots.

Milly flies up, and lands back on the Zachbot, crushing it.

Adyson wraps her stretched arm around a Zachbot, and send it spinning, while Phineas grabs another Zachbot with ropes, and sends it spinning into the one that Adyson sent spinning, both Zachbots crash into each other, reduced to scrap metal.

Chris has Zachbots coming from both directions, but he dig down, making the Zachbots crash into each other.

Martin grabs a Zachbot with the Aardvark's tongue feature, and sends it spinning toward other Zachbots.

"Wolf Fangs!" Holly turns into full-wolf and charge straight towards the Zachbots, biting each of them.

"Psychic Punch!" Isabella punch the Zachbots, destroying them.

"Snow Roller!" Katie turns into a big snowball, and rolls over the Zachbots.

**Tortuga HQ: the main room**

Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, Ryan, and Iris watch this happen.

"Now that was cool, and also, it's time to get those animals back home." Aviva say as she gets on her Hover Bike and ride to Zach's location.

**Botswana: Zach's location**

Chris digs up in front of Zach. "Let the aardvarks go, Zach!"

"No way!" Zach said, but Martin digs up behind Zach and take his remote.

"Thanks, Zach!" Martin say as he free the aardvarks.

Aviva arrive and deactivates Zach's chains, setting the other animals free.

"Oh, fine! Keep your creatures, I'm outta here!" Zach says as his jet picks him up and leaves.

"Yes, Aardvark Town is saved!" Martin said, but then a call from Koki comes up.

"Well, good, 'cause I just found out Donita is in the Costa Rica, she's stealing spiders again!" Koki said.

"Come on, we gotta get back to the Tortuga and head to Costa Rica and stop Donita." Chris say, and the heroes all rush back to the Tortuga.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The heroes get out of the hole and free the captive creatures out of Zach's hands. But now, Donita is in the Costa Rica, planning on stealing spiders again. Can the heroes stop her? To be continued...<em>**


	9. Save the Spiders

_**Save the Spiders**_

* * *

><p><strong>Costa Rica: The forest<strong>

The Tortuga lands in the Costa Rica forest.

The Kratt bros head out, find a spider and touch it to activate creature powers. "Activate, Spider Powers!"

"Now let's go save those spiders." Chris said.

Somewhere else, Donita and Dabio are vacuuming up spiders.

"Ah, yes Dabio, these spiders are perfect for the plan to go in motion, I'll take these spiders to the jet, while you keep collecting." Donita says, as she heads back to her plane.

"Yes, Donita." Dabio says as he continue to suck up spiders.

"I have an idea to have fun, and rescue the spiders at the same time." Phineas said.

Dabio continue to suck up spiders, but he hears something, snd sees Chris in Spider powers, pretending to be a giant spider. "I am the Spider Guardian, release all the spiders you caught, or I'll tie you up in my webs." He said.

Dabio panics and flees, leaving the vacuum behind, Ferb opens it and release all the spiders.

**Costa Rica: Donita's jet**

Milly, Holly, Baljeet, and Ginger arrive at Donita's jet.

"The coast is clear." Ginger says, and they sneak into the jet.

They start looking until they come to a room, with all the spiders put in suspended animation, spinning threads.

"There's the spiders." Holly said. "It's like something's making them spin webs."

"The term you are looking for is suspended animation." Baljeet said.

"Ah, yes, and you're next." Donita's voice said.

The four turn to see Donita there, they try to flee, but they get caught in pose beams.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, children, I'm going back to mind my own business." Donita says, and Dabio comes back into the jet.

"Donita, Spider Guardian!" Dabio says, really frightened.

"Oh come on, Dabio, it was the Wild Kratts! And you let them take my spiders?! Time for my jet's special suction." Donita says.

"Oh no!" Milly said.

"Oh yes." Donita said, and she flies the jet to the sky, using the jet's vacuum to suck up spiders.

**Coast Rica: The forest**

The heroes feel a suction as Donita's jet flies by, sucking up the spiders that they just freed.

"Ah, Donita, she just took all the spiders." Martin said.

"I have an idea." Adyson says through her Creature-Pod.

**Costa Rica: Mountainside**

As Donita's jet comes by, Adyson, Buford, Gretchen, Phineas, Chris, and Martin are there with a cannon made of snow.

Adyson stretch her arms to grab a hold of Donita's jet, she nearly gets dragged along, but the others grab hold, and Martin shoots a web at Donita's jet, and secure it to the cliffside, and Adyson lets go of her hold on the jet.

The cannon fires a giant snowball, which reshapes into Katie, she create wings and fly to Donita's jet.

Katie makes it to Donita's jet, but gets caught in a pose beam.

"Surprise. Did you honestly think it would be that easily?" Donita says as she comes into the room, and greets Katie. "Oh, and about that web..." Donita press a button on the jet's control, and a big pair of scissors come out, which cuts the web.

"Oh no, she's free!" Chris said.

"Hold on, I still got one more idea." Phineas says. "Come on."

**Costa Rica: The valley**

Phineas and Chris are building a huge spiderweb.

"Phineas, Chris, what are you doing?" Koki asks through a hologram.

"We're building a huge web, to catch Donita." Phineas said, and he resumes building.

"Hurry, 'cause Donita's heading in your direction now!" Koki says as she ends transmission.

"Good thing your ropes can be made of any material, especially spider silk." Chris says as he assembles a frame.

"Yeah, and if we get this web done, we can catch Donita." Phineas said.

"Want a third spinneret?" Martin says as he flies by.

"Always, and we were just about at the sticky part." Phineas said, and the three begin adding the sticky parts.

The three finish just as Donita comes by, they hide and wait for Donita, who flies straight into their web, and the jet is stuck in it.

Donita and Dabio step outside, only to get caught in the web.

"Stick around while we free the spiders." Chris says as he, Martin, and Phineas enter the jet.

Phineas deactivates the pose beams holding the spiders, while Chris and Martin deactivate the pose beams holding Holly, Katie, Baljeet, Milly, and Ginger.

The spiders all leave Donita's jet, followed by the heroes.

"Ugh, fine. You win, you can have those spiders." Donita said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes head to Costa Rica to stop Donita from stealing spiders and successfully does so. To be continued...<strong>_


	10. The Third Attack (Part 1)

**_The Third Attack (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Costa Rica: Tortuga HQ<strong>

"So, now, we stopped Zach and Donita from succeeding in strangely, old schemes that they already tried and failed." Chris said.

"Well, we have another villain plan to fail. I found out Gourmand is at Australia, planning on capturing platypus eggs again." Koki said.

"Whoa, what's up with these villain attacks today? It's another failed plan that they're trying again." Martin says as the Tortuga lifts up and heads for Australia.

**Australia: The river**

The Kratt bros and the kids head out of the Tortuga and run to a river.

"Come on, we have to be on the lookout for Gourmand, we have to find a platypus, and keep its eggs safe, time to miniaturize." Chris says as he bring out the Miniaturizer, he, Martin, and the Fireside Girls all step on the Miniaturizer and shrink.

"Whoa, you guys are giants." Katie says as she looks at Isabella, Baljeet, Phineas, Buford, Irving, and Ferb, who are still normal-sized.

"We'll head back at the Tortuga and watch, good luck." Isabella said, as she, Phineas, Ferb, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet head back to the Tortuga, while Chris, Martin, and the Fireside Girls look for a platypus hole, and eventually find one.

"Here it is, a platypus hole, now let's take a look inside and look for a platypus." Martin said, and the group all enter.

But then, Gourmand reveals himself from behind a tree. "Hah! I knew those fools would lead me to a platypus den, now to just get the eggs out of there and into my fryin' pan." Gourmand says as he runs off to somewhere.

In the den, the group looks at a platypus mom and her two eggs. "Check it out, this is a platypus baby, inside the egg, soon, it'll hatch, and be ready to meet the world." Chris says as he scans through the egg, showing the platypus baby inside.

Back with Gourmand, he's at a dam, he turns a valve and let all the water out.

Back at the platypus den, the excessive water overflows into the den, washing everyone out, including the platypus and her eggs.

The group is back out to the river.

"Quick, find those eggs." Chris ordered as they all dive back in to look for the eggs.

Down underwater, Adyson and Ginger find the eggs.

"I got one." Adyson says as she comes up with an egg.

"I got the other one." Ginger comes up with the other egg.

Meanwhile, Gourmand hides behind a tree, with a big spoon, ready for the platypus eggs.

As the group swims by, Gourmand scoops up Adyson and Ginger, who have the eggs. "No, I got the eggs." Gourmand says, as he puts Adyson, Ginger, and the eggs into a small box.

"Hey, come on, let them go." Martin said.

"You can't just take these platypus eggs, they got babies inside, waiting to hatch." Ginger said.

"Oh no, I got better plans for these eggs than that." Gourmand said. "So long!"and Gourmand runs off.

"We have to get back to real size and stop Gourmand." Martin says as the remainder of the group heads to the Miniaturizer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Wild Kratts note that the villains are trying their old schemes again, when Gourmand tries to steal platypus eggs, which he already failed. Gourmand lets the heroes lead him to a platypus den and he floods the river, washing out everyone, the platypus, and the eggs. He then capture the eggs, and Ginger and Adyson at the same time. Can the others save them all? To be continued...<em>**


	11. The Third Attack (Part 2)

_**The Third Attack (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Australia: The river<strong>

Chris, Katie, Gretchen, Martin, Milly, Holly arrive back at the Miniaturizer and get back to normal size.

"You better get ready to pick on someone your own size, Gourmand." Martin says as he's back to normal size.

The group heads back to the Tortuga, but Gretchen spots the mom platypus, injured. "Oh no, the mom platypus got hurt by the flood." Gretchen said.

"We'll get her back to the Tortuga and get her well, and we'll also get Adyson, Ginger, and the eggs back from Gourmand." Chris said.

Meanwhile, Gourmand gets into his camper and drive to the riverside, where he pulls a handle to reveal the camper's fold-out restaurant.

"Poached, roasted, or barbecued, rare endangered animals make the best food." Gourmand sings as he puts the eggs into a deli platter.

Then, he proceeds to sniff the eggs and consider the seasoning, "Coriander and a hint of pepper might do the trick." then, he holds up Adyson and Ginger in his hand, with their lower bodies in his grip, and taunts them. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Get your nose away from those eggs, or we'll pepper you with some of this." Adyson says as she try to get her arm out of Gourmand's grip to punch him.

"Ah, simmer down, kids, my nose can match anything to its perfect seasonin'." Gourmand bragged.

Adyson and Ginger get an idea. "Oh yeah, but what if it doesn't work?" Adyson asked.

"Ya doubtin' this nose? 'Cause it never fails." Gourmand talks back.

"Oh yeah, prove it. What would go great with uh... us?" Ginger said.

Gourmand puts them down and sniffs the two, and when he tries to sniff again, they trick him into breathing pepper up his nose. "Pepper! Pepper! Aa... Aa... Achoo!" Gourmand begins sneezing due to the pepper, and Adyson and Ginger get sneezed away.

The two try to leave with the eggs, but Gourmand recovers and try to catch them. "You two, you tricked me!"

"Uh oh, gotta go, hang tight little guys, we'll be back." Ginger says to the eggs before running.

The two run up to a bunch of frying pans stacked together, they dive down on a spoon, which cause a frying pan on top to fly up and get stuck on Gourmand's head.

He takes it off. "Ahh, my fryin' pan's ruined." He says before resuming his chase, while the girls get an another idea.

**Australia: Tortuga HQ**

Martin, Chris, Holly, Milly, Katie, and Gretchen arrive at the Tortuga with the mom platypus.

"Where's Adyson and Ginger?" Isabella ask as the group comes in.

"Gourmand's got 'em, and the mom platypus's eggs, while the mom platypus got hurt." Katie said.

As Martin finishes bandaging the mom platypus, a call from Adyson comes up, "Tortuga, come in." Adyson said, while Ginger pulls on a string to lift a meat mallet.

"Adyson, where are you and Ginger with the platypus eggs?" Isabella asked.

"I think about a mile downriver." Adyson replied.

"We're setting up a trap for Gourmand to stop him from cooking the platypus eggs, but hurry, 'cause we don't have much time, and we're tiny." Ginger said, but accidentally lets go of the string.

"Uh oh." Ginger says as the meat mallet falls on her and Adyson.

"That's gotta hurt." Holly said.

"I made a second platypus power disc, but it doesn't have the bill attachment yet." Aviva said. "I'll send it as soon as it's done."

"Alright, let's go, with Platypus Powers!" Martin says as he and Chris touch the mom platypus and activate Platypus powers, Chris has the bill, but Martin doesn't.

"To the creature rescue!" Chris and Martin try to run, but their webbed feet hinders their mobility. "These'll work better in the water." Chris said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The others get back to normal size, and find the mom platypus hurt, and take her back to the Tortuga to get her well. Meanwhile, Adyson and Ginger are taken to Gourmand's restaurant, where they proceed to set up a trap. To be continued...<strong>_


	12. Platypus Powers to the Rescue (Part 1)

**_Platypus Powers to the Rescue (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Australia: Gourmand's restaurant<strong>

"I cannot believe I let those girls trick me!" Gourmand laments about the pepper trick. "Ah, but cookin' endangered animals always make me feel good." And sniffs the eggs.

"Uh, hello? Uh, hello?!" Zach's voice is heard, and he's there with Donita.

"Ah, Zach and Donita, how's Hamilton doing?" Gourmand said.

"He's doing fine." Donita replied. "He told us we can take a break."

"Well, I got news for you, platypus eggs are back on menu. Table for two?" Gourmand said.

"Well, in that case, I'm in, but do table for four. Since I found some little guests." Zach says as he holds up Adyson and Ginger.

The screen fades to nighttime, Adyson and Ginger have their legs tied up and arms tied behind their backs, they struggle to untie themselves.

"You two make great centerpieces." Donita say as she looks at Adyson and Ginger, as Gourmand comes around with the eggs.

**Australia: Tortuga HQ**

"Here you go, momma platypus, a nice, comfy hat for you." Aviva says as she puts a helmet on the mom platypus, as she swims around in an aquarium.

"Why doesn't Martin have a bill for his Platypus suit?" Phineas asked.

"It's because the platypus bill has an electro-reception on it that lets a platypus see things underwater." Aviva said. "The helmet's there so we can see it in action.

"Turning on platy-cam." Koki says as she activates the helmet's camera feature.

The monitor shows what the mom platypus is seeing.

"Check it out, kids. The platypus bill has electro-sensors on it that detects electric charges given off by objects, which allows the platypus to know it's there, and avoids them." Aviva explained.

"Yeah, it's like having a sixth sense." Iris said.

"Alright, it's time to get that bill ready for Martin." Aviva said, as she resumes working.

**Australia: Gourmand's restaurant**

Martin and Chris swim in the river. "These platypus feet are great at swimming, but I can't see where I'm going." Martin said.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you." Chris said, "Watch out for that pole!" Chris warned.

"What pole?" Martin asks as he crash into the pole. "Oh, this pole."

The villains up on the restaurant feel it. "What was that?" Zach asked.

"Alright, we made it just in time." Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zach and Donita arrive at Gourmand's restaurant to tell him about the progress with Hamilton, when Gourmand invites them to a platypus egg dinner. Zach and Donita agree to stay for dinner. Chris and Martin activate platypus powers and swim to the rescue. To be continued...<em>**


	13. Platypus Powers to the Rescue (Part 2)

**_Platypus Power to the Rescue (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Australia: Gourmand's restaurant<strong>

Back up on the restaurant, Gourmand is ready to pour the eggs and ingredients onto the skillet, but Chris and Martin shuts off the power.

"What going on now?" Donita ask as the restaurant goes black.

Gourmand improvise with a candle, he's about to dump the eggs, when he realize the eggs are gone.

"Sorry, but platypus eggs are off the menu." Martin says, revealing he and Chris have the eggs.

"Well if it isn't Green Grape and Blue Berry. Now give me back those eggs!" Gourmand orders as he chase Chris and Martin with a spatula.

As the villains are distracted, Adyson sees the opportunity to escape. "Ginger, quick, while they're distracted, untie my hands." She said, and Ginger moves closer to untie Adyson's hands.

"Thanks, now I'll untie you." Adyson says as she untie Ginger, and then, they untie their feet.

"Guys, over here." Ginger calls out as she and Adyson lifts up the candle, the Kratt bros come by, and they jump on Chris's shoulders.

"Hey, Aviva, got my bill ready?" Martin asks through his Creature Pod.

"Yeah, Jimmy's sending it to you now." Aviva says as the bill is sent to Martin, who get it on.

"Alright, now, lights out." Martin says, and Adyson and Ginger blow out the candle, leaving the villains unable to see.

"Okay, let's finish the plan, there's a meat mallet on the counter, tie it to a string coming from the ceiling, then connect a tripwire to the cabinet door." Ginger said, and the Kratt bros does so.

"Alright, let the dinner show begin." Martin says as he turn the power back on.

The villains can see, and corner the heroes, but Zach trips the tripwire, starting the trap.

The tripwire pulls a frying pan handle, it pushes the meat mallet, causing it to swing and push a rolling pin down a slightly-raised ramp to make it roll onto a weight scale, the pin's extra weight cause the other side to suddenly rise, sending the apple that was on it flying and fall on a spoon handle, which launches a frying pan, it hits a shelf and cause the stock pots to drop, which then lands on the villains.

The villains fall down, roll over, and fall into the river. "You win this time, Wild Kratts!" Gourmand says as he floats down the river.

"Now that the bad eggs are taken care of, let's get the good eggs back to mommy." Martin said.

**Australia: Platypus den**

Everyone, with Adyson and Ginger back to normal size, and the fully-healed mom platypus arrive at the den, and they see the eggs hatch, then they give the mom platypus her hatch-lings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chris and Martin save Adyson, Ginger, and the platypus eggs by finishing the girls' trap, and send the villains floating down the river. And at the platypus den, the eggs hatch and the babies are reunited with their mom. To be continued...<em>**


	14. A Surprise Visitor

**_A Surprise Visitor_**

* * *

><p><strong>Australia: Tortuga HQ<strong>

"Well, today the villain attacks were definitely strange, they were retrying old schemes that they already tried and failed." Martin said.

"Yeah, but the important thing is that we saved the animals." Chris said, "Now let's get some sleep."

The kids go to different rooms to switch into nightclothes. "Aren't you gonna change to night clothes?" Phineas, who's now in his pajamas, asks the Wild Kratts, Iris, and Ryan, who are still wearing their normal clothes.

"Nah, I wear normal clothes to sleep, and I think some of us agree on that too." Ryan said.

"Well, I guess we better find some place to sleep, goodnight." Isabella said, as they go into another room.

It wipes to next morning, everyone's awake, wearing normal clothes, and ready for the day, when they hear a knock.

"Wonder who that could be." Chris says as he goes out to see a man there.

"G'day mates, the name's Daniel Parker, and I really appreciate what you did." the man said.

"Uh, what did we do that you really appreciate?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm the one who sent you the distress calls about Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, and Gaston Gourmand, I heard they're working with another man named Yeti Hamilton. And he sent them to cause those problems as a part of his master plan, lucky you were around to stop them." Parker said.

"Uh yeah, sure, but how did you know about it, and also, how were you able to the three places quick enough to warn us?" Chris asked.

"I kept a track of their messages, and I have a jetpack, I used it to get me to the three places." Parker explained. "But now, it's low on fuel, but, hey, could I travel with you for a while?"

"Sure, but, lemme see what the gang have to say about this." Chris replied.

After Chris introduces Parker to everyone else, they seem glad to have him travel with them.

"Of course, Parker, we would be glad to have you onboard with us for some time." Aviva said.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Adyson asked.

"Well, since yesterday's time was taken, let's spin the Creature Wheel and decide what animal to hang out with." Martin says as he spins the wheel, and it lands on armadillo. "Armadillo it is, we're gonna find an armadillo, and hang out with it."

"There are armadillos in Central America, why don't we go over there?" Parker suggested.

"Alright, then! Central America, here we come!" Jimmy says as he starts the Tortuga, and fly it to Central America.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The heroes turn in for the night, and when they wake up in the morning, they're greeted by a man named Daniel Parker, who sent the Wild Kratts to foil the villains. Now they decide to hang<strong> **out with armadillos. To be continued...**_


	15. Falling into the Enemy's Trap (Part 1)

**_Falling into the Enemy's Trap (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Central America: Forest<strong>

The Tortuga lands in a forest and everyone comes out. "Okay, let's find an armadillo and get to learn all about it." Martin said.

"We better put the Tortuga on lockdown before we go." Aviva says as she puts the Tortuga on lockdown.

After a screen wipe, everyone are now observing an armadillo dig a burrow to escape from a coyote, the coyote tries to scratch the armadillo, but its hide is too tough.

The coyote finds another armadillo and head towards it, but the armadillo curls up, and the coyote can't scratch through it, so it gives up.

"Make note, Aviva, an armadillo has claws for burrowing into the ground, and it also has a thick hide to protect it from predators like that coyote back there." Martin said.

"Let's not forget, if the armadillo can't dig a hole quick enough, it can still use that thick hide as a shield by curling up into a ball." Chris added.

"Hey, Chris, me and the Fireside Girls are gonna head back to the Tortuga, is that okay?" Isabella asked.

"Sure, here's the lockdown key, so you can disable lockdown and get in." Chris hands Isabella a key, and they head back to the Tortuga.

"Hold on, lasses, I'm comin' along." Parker says as he follows.

**Central America: Tortuga HQ**

Isabella, the Fireside Girls, and Parker arrive at the Tortuga.

They're about to enter, when Parker puts on a yeti costume and asks. "Do you know a guy named Yeti Hamilton?"

"Uhh, no, we don't actually know him." Isabella replied.

"Here's the thing, he's with Zach Varmitech, Donita Danata, and Chef Gourmand, and also Hamilton is me." Parker said.

"Huh? So your real name is Yeti Hamilton and you're with the villains?" Adyson asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Hamilton replied, and he touch Adyson with the yeti paw on his costume, and make her disappear.

"Adyson!" Ginger yells, but Hamilton walks up to her and touch her, making her disappear as well.

"Ginger!" Katie yells and starts attacking Hamilton. "Igloo!"

Katie start creating many igloos to trap Hamilton in, but he dodge them all, and he manipulates Katie into trapping Holly. "Sorry, Holly!" Katie calls out, but Hamilton sneaks up behind Katie and make her disappear.

Then, he walks up to Holly and she disappears as well.

"Milly! Go warn the Wild Kratts!" Isabella ordered.

"Got it!" Milly turns into half-falcon and try to fly away, but Hamilton touch the ground, and shoots himself up into the air, where he touch Milly and make her disappear as well.

Hamilton comes down and target Gretchen, Isabella and Gretchen reach out their hands, but Hamilton make Gretchen disappear before Isabella can even grab her hand.

Then, Hamilton turns his attention toward Isabella, she backs up before Hamilton start speaking. "Your friends are fine, I can assure you, I just sent them away, here they are now, but of course, it's a trap for the Wild Kratts. If you want your friends back, then head to these locations, although one of them is locked, and can only be accessed by clearing the other ones." Hamilton says as he gives Isabella a tablet device and take his leave.

Isabella stares into the sky, looking at the Fireside Girls' locations.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The gang are observing armadillos, as Isabella and the Fireside Girls head back to the Tortuga. Parker follows and reveals himself as Yeti Hamilton. By using a mysterious ability on the paws of his yeti costume, he makes the Fireside Girls disappear, only leaving behind Isabella. He gives Isabella the locations of her friends and tells her that it's a trap meant for the Wild Kratts. To be continued...<em>**


	16. Falling into the Enemy's Trap (Part 2)

**_Falling into the Enemy's Trap (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Costa Rica: Tortuga HQ<strong>

The Wild Kratts, Ryan, Irving, Ferb, Iris, Baljeet, Phineas, and Buford come back to the Tortuga, only to find Isabella there, alone.

"Isabella, what happened? Why are you all alone?" Phineas asked.

"Turns out, Daniel Parker is actually named Yeti Hamilton, and he's working with the villains." Isabella said.

"Yeti Hamilton? What did he do?" Aviva asked.

"He wore this yeti costume and after that, whenever he touched one of the Fireside Girls with his paws, they got sent away to somewhere else, he gave me the map, but he said that it's in fact, a trap." Isabella replied.

Then a call comes up, and Aviva pressed the button to accept the call.

The ring quickly cut off as Major Monogram appeared on the monitor. "Greetings, Wild Kratts."

"We found Yeti Hamilton's profile picture, but unfortunately, it's hidden by a yeti mask." Major Monogram continued. "But still, this is what we saw of him the last time, during his meeting with the villains."

Monogram shows Hamilton explaining the plan. "Here's the plan: Since I need the Wild Kratts to think I can be trusted, you do a creature capture scheme, and I'm gonna send the Wild Kratts a distress calls about your activities. Then once the three of you have all been foiled, I will reveal myself as the caller and gain the Wild Kratts' trust, and when they least expect it, then it'll be the perfect moment of my plan." Hamilton says on the video file.

"Uh, why do we have to lose?" Zach asked.

"Ya think I can thank them for losing, when the whole point is to thank them for savin' the animals from you?" Hamilton asked.

"Oh, good point." Zach said.

"Now get out there and capture some animals and let the Wild Kratts save them, but make your defeats look real, and don't make it too easy." Hamilton said, and the transmission ends.

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Uh yeah, we already kinda figured that one out."

"Hamilton already used the advantage of us not knowing how he looked, and we fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Aviva said.

"Well then, you have to figure out Hamilton's next move and put a stop to it." Monogram said.

"Don't worry, we will." Koki said.

"Good luck, Wild Kratts, Monogram out." Monogram said as the transmission cut off, and the screen went blank.

"Okay, so let's head to one of those areas and rescue the girls, but we have to be extra careful since we know it's a trap." Martin said.

**Australia: The desert**

Gretchen is walking around, when cages fall on the animals, and a device activates in the distance, Gretchen walks up to it and there's a timer on it, when the time runs out, it generates a force field dome that cover the surrounding area, and the dome lifts into the air.

**Indonesia: Rain forest**

Holly is walking around, and the same thing at the Australian desert happens here.

**North America: Temperate forest**

Ginger walks around, as the dome forms and the area is lifted into the air.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Wild Kratts come back to find out they've been played by Yeti Hamilton. After a transmission from Major Monogram, they head to the locations to rescue the Fireside Girls that have been sent there. To be continued...<em>**


	17. To the Habitat Rescue!

**_To the Habitat Rescue!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Midair: The Domes<strong>

Inside Zach's plane, the villains laugh in victory.

**Midair: Tortuga HQ**

"Oh no, they've got the habitats in domes, we have to put them back to where they belong." Martin said.

"And also, they have the Fireside Girls in there, I have to save them." Isabella said.

"Don't worry, we will get them safe and sound, where's the last location?" Chris said.

"It'll only appear on the map after the domes are cleared." Isabella said.

"So come on, let's get over there, and release the domes so we can head to the last area." Martin says as the Tortuga fly into the Australian Outback.

**The Domes: Australian Outback**

The Kratt bros first get past a pose beam and free a kangaroo, then they activate Kangaroo Powers to get past a large gap in their way.

Then they briefly deactivate when they free a dingo, and reactivate later after they're far away from the dingo.

They cross a large gap by jumping on a pose beam ball, and at the end, they free a thorny devil.

The Kratt bros make it to where the Dome Controller is, along with Gretchen, they get past the pose beams and deactivate the shield around the controller, but Donita sends more pose beams to stop them, but the pose beams work in the Kratt bros' advantage and they get the switch, freeing Gretchen and they head back to the exit and get into the Tortuga as the habitat is placed back where it belongs.

**The Domes: North American temperate forest**

The Kratt bros free a squirrel and activate Squirrel Powers get past the Zachbots by climbing to heights that they cannot reach up to.

They later free a bluejay by climbing to where its cage is, and Martin switch to Bluejay Powers.

As they enter a dark cave, a firefly comes around, so Chris switch to Firefly Powers and light up the cave where they free a bat.

Then, they approach the controller, with Zachbots guarding it, and Ginger trapped near it, they just fly over them and deactivate the shield, but Zach calls for reinforcements, and turns on a red beam to protect the controller.

But the Kratt bros find a switch to disable the red beam, free Ginger, and release the habitat back where it belongs.

**The Domes: Indonesian Rainforest**

The Kratt bros climb a tree, booby-trapped with dough ball shooting machines, and free a draco and activate Draco powers to glide to a faraway tree, where they free a proboscis monkey.

They glide over a lake and get close to the controller, but Gourmand moves it.

When they land, the Kratt bros free an orangutan, and arrive where the controller is now, along with Holly.

The Kratt bros climb a tree and glide to the controller, and Gourmand reinforce it with more dough ball shooters, but that doesn't stop the Kratt bros from reaching the controller.

The habitat returns to where it belongs, as Holly and the Kratt bros make it back to the Tortuga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Wild Kratts head to the Domes and sends them back to their proper places. They also save Gretchen, Ginger, and Holly along the way. But where are Katie, Milly, and Adyson? To be continued...<strong>_


	18. The Final Dome (Part 1)

**_The Final Dome (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Midair: Tortuga HQ<strong>

"Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, I'm glad you're alright!" Isabella says as she runs up to the three of her Fireside Girl friends.

"Where's Katie, Milly and Adyson?" Holly asked.

"Well, after Hamilton sent Gretchen away, he gave me this tracker, and he said there was this place that can only be unlocked by freeing the domes." Isabella says as she checks the tracker, and sure enough, another area shows up on the map.

"I'm guessing that's the last area, where the rest of our friends are sent to." Gretchen said.

"Jimmy, can you pilot the Tortuga to this location?" Isabella asked.

"No problemo, Jimmy Z is on the case." Jimmy says as he enter the pilot room and fly the Tortuga to the location.

**Final Dome: Entrance**

The Tortuga lands near a giant dome, almost equal in size to the habitat domes, the Kratt bros, Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, and Holly exit and head to the entrance.

"Look, something else is written here." Chris points to a message written on the door. "Only one may enter, as you reach the end, the rest of you will be transported to fight the boss alongside the chosen participant." The message reads.

"So who should go in?" Martin asked.

"I'll go, my troop are in trouble, so as troop leader, I should take responsibility." Isabella said.

"Good luck, Isabella." Ginger said as Isabella walks into the building.

"Don't worry, I'm not coming out until I find everyone." Isabella said as the door closes.

**Stage 1: The hillside**

Isabella finds herself in a strange world. "Whoa, what is this place, this place looks like some sort of a platform game. Well, better find my girls, soon."

Isabella walks around, observing the area as she goes. "That's odd, I don't feel my psychic power." Isabella says as she spots some giant tokens with the Wild Kratts' creature symbols on it.

"I wonder what those are for, but I better grab them just in case." Isabella says as she grabs three tokens, which shrink to hand size to be held on better.

But then, a lion-looking robot running on a wheel, runs Isabella over, causing her to drop the tokens.

"Alright, if one thing's for sure, I have no idea how things work around here, I wish there was some sort of an instruction around here." Isabella says as the lion bot comes back for her.

**Final Dome: Entrance**

The others see Isabella's progress through a monitor. "Isabella needs help, but what can we do?" Holly asked.

"Hey, look at that." Ginger points out a question mark button. "What if we press it?" And she presses the question mark button.

On the screen, it shows the instructions that Isabella was looking for, and inside the zone, she sees this.

**Stage 1: The hillside**

"Okay, tokens work as one-time shield, spin to destroy enemies and break boxes for power-ups, crouch and then spin for a spin charge, and beware of hazards." Isabella reads the basics.

The lion bot comes back, but Isabella destroys it by rolling into a black ball.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Tortuga arrives at the final dome to free Katie, Milly and Adyson. At the entrance it says that only one can enter, and Isabella volunteers to enter. Inside the dome, it's a platform game. Isabella has trouble figuring out what to do, but thanks to some outside help, she knows what to do, and she's back on track. To be continued...<em>**


	19. The Final Dome (Part 2)

**_The Final Dome (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Dome: Hamilton's control room<strong>

The villains discuss the plan as they watch Isabella's progress on the monitor.

"So exactly, what are you planning?" Donita asked. "I don't see the point of leaving the instructions in plain sight."

"Just watch, I need the girl to make it to the final level, then the Wild Kratts will be done for." Hamilton replied.

**Stage 1: The hillside**

Isabella, as a ball, rolls through a pipe, and destroy some bee bots as she exits.

Isabella tries to get past a loop, but is unable to gain enough momentum to do so. "Okay, let's try spin-charge." Isabella crouches, then spins in place before releasing charge, and finally makes it past the loop, before noticing a crate.

She jumps to the crate, and breaks it open with a spin-jump, and get a shield.

"Nice, maybe if I get hit, I won't lose the tokens now." Isabella comments about the barrier.

Isabella continues, but she's stopped in her tracks as she comes to the end. "I can't go further, maybe I have to beat a boss."

And sure enough, Zach on a hover vehicle with a ball-and-chain attached to it, comes around.

"I guess Zach Varmitech is the boss." Isabella says as she spin-jumps to Zach, but she gets hit by the ball and the shield disappears.

"Hahaha!" Zach laughs.

"There goes the shield, but something's not right, I haven't really fought Zach much, but I at least know that he loves bragging, and can't wait to taunt his enemies, but why is he just laughing?" Isabella thought, but then, a hologram of Zach comes up and he says, "That's right, since this is just a game instance, he's just here to act as boss, but still great as me."

"Well, that explains, in this case I better shut him up." Isabella says and spin-jumps back to fake Zach, but gets hit again and loses all the tokens.

"Alright, get serious." Isabella becomes a ball again, and rams into fake Zach, multiple times in success.

Fake Zach is caught in an explosion, as the ball-and-chain falls off, and he flies away, the zone starts to change, and Isabella is in the next zone.

**Stage 2: Castle**

"What kind of game am I playing here?" Isabella thought as she continues.

Isabella jump across a lava lake. "Wow, talk about hot, I better move, quick." Isabella says as she destroy a snake bot.

Isabella enter a castle, and explore through it, destroying some bat bots along the way.

Isabella runs around, but stop when she hear Katie's voice. "Help!"

"What happened, Katie?" Isabella ask as she jumps to Katie, who is tied to a pillar.

"Yeti Hamilton sent me away, and the next thing I know, I was tied up to this pillar." Katie replied.

"I can turn into snow, but I can't seem to create snow." Katie says as she turns herself, minus her clothes, into snow.

"That's not important, we have to find Milly and Adyson." Isabella said as she creates a hole in the wall and go through it.

"Do you know the basics of this place?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, somehow, the basics showed up when I was still tied up, and I was able to read the basic things about this place." Katie replied as she collect some tokens and give some to Isabella.

Then a game instance of Donita shows up, riding a hover-vehicle, with a pose-beam on it and begins aiming at the girls.

"Donita Donata! Watch out, those pose beams'll put you in suspended animation." Katie says, as she grabs onto Isabella and jumps out of the way as fake Donita laughs. "Hahaha!"

"What do we do about her?" Katie ask.

"None of the villains are real, they're just copies in this game." Isabella replied.

"Alright, makes things easier for me." Katie says as she rolls up into a white ball and hit fake Donita.

Fake Donita retreats, but Katie falls waist-deep into the lava and lose her tokens.

"Good thing I had those tokens, or I would have been burnt bad." Katie says as Isabella pulls her out of the lava.

**Stage 3: City Rooftops**

The zone changes into the rooftops of a city.

"What just happened? Katie asked.

"We got sent to the next zone, come on." Isabella says as she fight through some lobster bots.

But after the lobster bots, they bump into a spinning ball-and-chain, and lose the tokens.

"Alright, we have to get this right, spin after me." Isabella said.

Katie and Isabella both roll into balls and get past the trap, when Adyson's voice is heard. "Watch out!"

Isabella and Katie are rolling too fast to stop, and they accidentally bump into Adyson, sending all three off the building they're on.

"AAAAAAAH!" They scream as they fall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Isabella continue to explore and after defeating the copy of Zach, she meet up with Katie, who then defeats the copy of Donita. Later, after they spin to get past a trap, they literally run into Adyson, and they fall off the building. To be continued...<em>**


	20. The Final Dome (Part 3)

**_The Final Dome (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 3: City Rooftops<strong>

Adyson, Isabella, and Katie continue to fall, grabbing tokens along the way as they go, until they finally land.

"This game is completely strange and unusual." Adyson said.

The three continue, dodging hazards and collecting more tokens along the way.

"You pretty much know what to do, right?" Katie ask Adyson.

"Yeah, earlier, some instructions came up, and now, I know what to do." Adyson replied as she rolls up into a ball to destroy a rhino bot.

"Hahaha!" Fake Gourmand laughs as he flies by.

"You won't be laughing when I get you!" Adyson says as she jump toward fake Gourmand.

"Adyson, wait, that's not the real Gourmand." Katie tries to stop Adyson, but it's too late, fake Gourmand throws a dough ball at Adyson, knocking her down, and she drops her tokens.

Fake Gourmand tries throwing another dough ball at Adyson, but Isabella and Katie grab and get Adyson out of the way in time.

Then, as fake Gourmand comes down, the three start attcking him. "I know I bounce like a rubber ball, but I never imagined something like this." Adyson says as she rolls up, and repeatedly bounce on fake Gourmand.

Fake Gourmand is defeated and he flees, with Adyson and Katie on pursuit. "Get him!" But they lose him, "If only I could still stretch, I could've caught him by now." Adyson said.

"Don't bother, you can't catch him." Isabella said. "And besides, since this is just a game, that guy's nothing but a game character."

The three Fireside Girls then head down to the road, and come to a container, when Isabella opens it, Milly, as half-peregrine falcon, comes out. "Milly!" Isabella yelled.

"Hey, thanks for the save, guys." Milly said, but then the road suddenly start collapsing.

"What's going on?" Milly asked.

"I think this is the next level." Adyson said.

**Stage 4: The sewers**

Everyone lands in the sewers. "There's more tokens here, let's grab them." Milly says as she grab some tokens.

"My guess is that we need to head underwater." Katie says as she spots the next passage underwater.

Everyone head underwater to find their way to the next level, when they're attacked by piranha bots, but Milly stops them by rolling into a ball.

The piranhas are gone, but the girls start running out of air, until Katie spots a button. "I wonder what this does?" She thinks as she press it, and it force them out of the sewer and to a cavern, where the boss is.

"Hahaha!" the fake Dabio says as he appears.

"Well, it makes sense that only a game character of Dabio would be able to work wothout Donita. Let's catch him." Isabella said as she see him.

"I can fly." Milly says as she flies up to fake Dabio, but she starts losing height before she can even get to him.

"What's wrong?" Adyson asked as Milly comes down.

"I don't know, I'll try again." Milly flies up again, but falls back down after a short while. "I think I can only fly for a short time in this world."

"Well, we can still climb after him, and it's also our only option, since the water is flooding, fast." Isabella said, as the girls start climbing.

**Final Dome: Hamilton's control room**

"So, what happens if those girls make it to the final round?" Zach asked.

"Simple, first of all, they're in a virtual reality, and once they reach the final level, it'll summon the final boss, the Hyper Yeti-Bot, as soon as they defeat it in the dome, it'll generate enough power to charge the Yeti-Bot in the real world, which is even stronger than its game counterpart, but due to its greater strength, I don't have enough power to charge the real one, so I'm using the energy generated from the dome to create the power for it." Yeti Hamilton explained.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The true purpose of the Final Dome is revealed to be a power source for a real-world countepart for the game's final boss, the Hyper-Yeti Bot. What will happen once the girls reach the end? To be continued...<em>**


	21. The Final Dome (Part 4)

**_The Final Dome (Part 4)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 4: The sewers<strong>

Isabella and Adyson roll into balls and they hit fake Dabio, Katie follows by turning into a big, spiked snowball and ram into Dabio. Milly finish it by kicking the hover-vehicle with her talons.

"Hahaha!" Fake Dabio laughs as he flee.

**Stage 5: Construction site**

The four Fireside Girls reach the top of the cavern, and open a hatch to end up in the next level.

"Where did he go?" Katie asks about fake Dabio.

"I don't know, just keep going." Isabella said.

"Hey, does anyone else smell smoke?" Adyson asked, as the bridge they're walking on starts to explode, but they manage to cross the bridge in time, and they come to a huge wall in their way.

"How do we get up there? I can't fly high enough to reach." Milly said.

"I can't bounce high enough either." Adyson says as she tries bouncing to reach the top.

"And I can't use psychic to levitate us." Isabella said.

"Hold on, I got an idea, Adyson, bounce to the other side." Katie says as she gets on a lever.

Adyson does so, and it launch Katie to the top. "Now hop on, everybody."

The other girls does so, and Katie pushes a block down the lever, launching the other girls to the top, when Holly's voice calls out, "Someone help me!"

"It's Holly!" Adyson said.

Holly, as half-wolf, is being pinned to a wall by a giant, fast-spinning, fan.

The other girls quickly get their friend out of the fan's reach. "What are you doing here, Holly? I thought only one person was supposed to come in here." Isabella asked.

"Well, it did say that as you start reaching the end, the rest of us will be sent here, too. So I'm guessing this is close to the end." Holly answered.

Afterwards, they walk into a maze of cogs and gears.

They spot some Hercules beetle bots rolling down some balls down to them, but Holly and Milly roll into balls and quickly destroy them.

They duck to avoid hazards as they get a move on, as fake Zach arrives with a Zachbot launcher, but they quickly deal with him.

The zone starts to change again. "Hold on, girls, next zone, here we come." Isabella said as the zone finish its transformation.

**Stage 6: Winter Paradise**

The girls are now in a city covered in snow. "Brrr... it's kinda chilly. I really wish for something warm." Holly said, as she and the other girls, except Katie, start shivering.

"Not for me, my snow powers also gives me resistance to extremely cold temperatures." Katie said.

"Lucky you." Isabella said, but stops for a moment and realize something. "Actually, it's not so cold anymore."

"Oh yeah, it is." the rest of the girls, minus Katie, say in agreement.

"Come on, let's continue." Katie said.

The girls roll up and go through a pipe, at the end, they spot Gretchen, frozen inside a block of ice, but Adyson and Katie roll into balls and free Gretchen.

"Brrr... I am so glad to be out of that ice." Gretchen says as she's freed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The girls defeat fake Dabio, and they arrive at a construction site, where they meet up with Holly and defeat fake Zach a second time. Afterwards, they arrive at a city covered with snow, and they free Gretchen from an ice cube. To be continued...<em>**


	22. The Final Dome (Part 5)

**_The Final Dome (Part 5)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 6: Winter Paradise<strong>

The six Fireside Girls continue, collecting tokens along the way.

Some penguin bots stand in their way, but Gretchen, as a ball, take care of them, then the girls slide down some rails and come to a pipe, and they roll into balls to enter.

At the end, they run into fake Donita again, this time equipped with pose-beam mines, but she gets defeated again with ball combos from Gretchen, Katie, and Isabella, a kick from Milly, and finally, punches from Holly and Adyson.

Fake Donita gets caught in an explosion, and flee, as the stage change again.

**Stage 7: Chemical Factory**

The girls are now in a chemical factory. "We are definitely getting close to the end, and hopefully, that means the villains will leave us alone once we're done with this." Gretchen said.

They head down some stairs and go through a loop, but then, they all get run over by barrels and lose all their tokens.

"Where did that come from?" Adyson ask as she turn around to see some gorilla robots with the barrels.

The gorillas try tossing barrels again, but this time, the girls dodge it, and Milly and Holly roll into balls to destroy them.

The girls continue, but Holly spot something, "Hey look up there." Holly says as she point upward.

Through several traps, it reveals Ginger is held captive inside a container.

"How can we get past the traps to free Ginger? We lost all our tokens thanks to the gorillas." Isabella said.

"Hey, hold on, a crate! It might have something useful." Katie says as she rolls into a ball and smash the crate, getting invincibility out of it. "Nice, with this, I can get through the trap."

Katie spin-charge through the trap, and stay as a ball until she smashes the container, freeing Ginger, but unfortunately, the invincibility wears off.

"What do we do now?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know, the invincibility wore off." Katie says as Ginger spots a button that says "Down", and press it.

The platform beneath them open up like a flip door, and they fall down to where the rest of the girls are, landing hard on their butts.

"Ow, my butt." Katie says as she and Ginger rub their butts from the fall.

The girls continue their way, some rabbit bots stand in their way, (actually more like hopping in the girls' way), but Ginger, Adyson, and Katie roll into balls and destroy them.

They collect more tokens, go through a corkscrew, spin-charge to get past a loop, and afterwards, they come face-to-face with fake Gourmand, now this time, shooting dough balls with a dough ball cannon.

The girls all roll up into balls, and they take turns ramming into fake Gourmand.

"Hahaha!" Fake Gourmand laughs as he retreats.

"Whoa, here comes the next stage." Gretchen says as the stage begins changing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The girls finish exploring through the snowy city, defeating fake Donita, and at a chemical factory, they meet up with Ginger, and they they defeat fake Gourmand again, and now here comes the next stage. To be continued...<em>**


	23. Virtual vs Reality

**_Virtual vs. Reality_**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Boss: The Hyper-Yeti Bot<strong>

The Fireside Girls arrive at the final stage, and with them are the entire Wild Kratts crew.

"Judging by the fact that even the Wild Kratts are here, I'm guessing this is the final stage." Ginger said.

"Prepare to fail, as you are about to face the final stage, and you'll be facing my Hyper-Yeti Bot." A fake Yeti Hamilton says as he arrives in the fake Hyper Yeti-Bot.

Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy watch as the Kratt bros and the Fireside Girls start fighting the robot.

"I sorta find it cool how we can activate any creature powers in this game without touching the required animal." Chris says as he activate Gila Monster Power and bite the Yeti-Bot.

"Yeah, but this is happening just because we're in a game, so we might as well enjoy it while there's still time." Martin said as he activate Polar Bear Power and scratch the Yeti-Bot.

The Fireside Girls just continue to roll into balls and repeatedly strike the Yeti-Bot.

**Tortuga HQ: The main room**

Ryan and Iris enter after patrolling the area for anymore suspicious activities, but they only find Phineas, Irving, Buford, Ferb, and Baljeet there.

"Hey guys, where's everyone else?" Iris asked.

"I remember suddenly falling asleep, and then when we woke up, only the five of us were left while the rest were sent into the game." Phineas replied.

"I think we better investigate that dome and learn more about it than the ones revealed." Ryan said, and the others follow him to the Final Dome.

**Final Dome: The control room**

"Hehehe! Just few more hits and we win this game, the real Yeti-Bot will have enough power to run, and we'll use it to wreck the Tortuga." Hamilton said.

"Ooh, goodie, but can I steal all of the Wild Kratts' technology before you do that?" Zach asked.

"Of course you can." Hamilton replied.

**Final Dome: Hallway**

Ryan's group overhears their conversation. "So it seems that the villains are using the game like a power source, we better shut it down before it reach full power." Ferb said.

The group then comes to a room that reads, "No entry".

"We might wanna check out here." Iris said.

**Final Dome: Restricted Area**

The group enters to find the Fireside Girls and Wild Kratts strapped to a machine.

"So that's what's really going on in here." Phineas said. "We better wake them up."

The group removes the helmet on Isabella and she groans as she wakes up. "What happened? Wait, what am I doing here?" Isabella asked.

"You were in a virtual reality world this whole time, now come on, we have to wake the others." Baljeet replied.

Iris extends her hair and remove the mind helmets from everyone, waking them up.

"What happened? Where did the giant robot go?" Jimmy ask as he wake up, and then everyone is given an explanation.

"I can't believe this was all a virtual reality from the beginning." Ginger said.

"Lucky we decided to investigate, 'cause the villains were using the game to generate power for a Yeti-Bot that's said to be more powerful than the one you were fighting in the game." Iris said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Fireside Girls make it to the final boss, where they meet up with the Wild Kratts, and begin fighting the Yeti-Bot. In the control room, the villains count down the number of hits required to generate enough power for the real Yeti-Bot, but fortunately, the Wild Kratts and the Fireside Girls are brought back to the real world thanks to Ryan, Buford, Iris, Ferb, Baljeet, Irving, and Phineas, before enough power can be generated. To be continued...<em>**


	24. The Villains Thwarted

**_The Villains Thwarted_**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Dome: The control room<strong>

The villains watch as the virtual reality shuts down. "Hey what's going on?" Zach asked.

"It can't be... could it?" Hamilton says as he switch to surveillance footage and check the restricted room, only to find no one there.

"They're gone, but how?" Gourmand asked.

Hamilton switch to a different surveillance and find the heroes. "The others that we didn't capture freed them."

"What are you waiting for? Lock them in!" Donita said.

"I got it." Hamilton reply and press the lockdown button, but nothing happens.

"Uh, nothing happened." Dabio said.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"The system malfunctioned when the heroes were freed, the VR was still on, it needed to be turned off first, and now the system's gonna blow." Hamilton said.

**Final Dome: Outside**

The heroes make it out of the dome, when it's system announce, "T-minus 45 seconds before self-destruct."

"We better get out of the blast range." Chris said, and everyone runs from the dome, and to the Tortuga, Jimmy flies the Tortuga out of the blast range.

Meanwhile, back at the Final Dome, the villains exit, and flee in their vehicles, Zach gets away in his jet, Donita flies away in her plane, Gourmand drives away in his camper.

Hamilton flies away with his jetpack, but he's caught by an O.W.C.A. helicopter.

"Darn it, why didn't I get a jet too." Hamilton says as he's taken away.

**The sky: Tortuga HQ**

Everyone is now hanging out in the main room.

"Well, I think we finally foiled the villains' plans for good this time." Chris said as a ring comes up on the screeen.

Martin press a button to accept the call and Major Monogram appears on the screen.

"Greetings, Wild Kratts." Monogram said.

"Major Monogram." the Wild Kratts addressed him.

"Hey there Major, what's up?" Chris asked.

"I would like to inform you that even though Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, and Chef Gourmand got away, we were still able to capture Yeti Hamilton." Monogram replied.

"Umm, excuse me Major Monogram, but do you know about this strange teleporting thing that Yeti Hamilton had on the paws of his yeti costume?" Isabella asked.

"Well, it was some sort of a geographic relocator that's activated through touch, but don't worry, kids, we disabled it, so even if he still has his yeti costume, he won't be getting out of prison." Monogram replied. "And also I'm glad that I got to work with the Wild Kratts, hopefully we will again in the future, but until then, goodbye." Monogram continued, and the transmission ended.

"Well, sorry if the adventure isn't great so far." Chris said.

"Are you kidding? Due to the villain attacks, we actually went to more places than we thought we would. Ironically, the villains were trying to ruin the adventure, but they actually made it better." Phineas said.

"Alright, then let's not waste any more time. Oh, and we're dropping you off home tomorrow, also, keep the Creature Pods, it'll be useful if you wanna call us for creature help." Aviva said.

"Let's spin the wheel and we should go to... The African Savannah!" Martin says as the wheel lands on the African Savannah.

"To the African Savannah, away!" Jimmy says as he flies the Tortuga to Africa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The heroes exit the Dome as it's about to self-destruct. The villains, except for Yeti Hamilton, get away, while Hamilton is captured by O.W.C.A. After revealing that the villains made the adventure way more awesome, the heroes decide to not waste any more time and they head to the African Savannah. The End<em>**


End file.
